


The Bard and Muse

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of the most infamous bard in all the land, and his muse, the tragic Lady of Prospit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bard and Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



> I hope you like it May, your prompts were all really amazing!!! (also my first time actually writing a mini-fanfic/poem and using this site so there may be some mistakes but I'm proud of the drawings)

 

****

**A sonnet by famed slam poet Gamzee Makara**

our dear motherfucking meritorious royal lady Calliope

ALL UP AND LOCKED AWAY LIKE A FOUL BLASPHEMER

unable to fucking see all of that society

LEAST SHES ALL ABOUT BEING A LEGIT DREAMER

 

the lord is just up and atrocious to her 

BUT THIS WICKED BITCH BE KIND AS FUCK

sweet like but shes a smart ass gonna concur

TOO BAD SHE AINT LEAVING SINCE SHES HOME STUCK

 

this tight motherfucker is helping at all them peeps

WHAT WITH MUTINOUS REBLES THINK THEY AINT GONNA LOSE

she been tenacious with her quest trying for sweeps

CRAZY AS SHIT SO IT MAKES SENSE SHES A MUSE

 

oh but she aint stopping the lords fresh time

AND SHES GONNA PAY FOR HER FUCKING HEINOUS ASS CRIME


End file.
